Legend of the Metal King
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This isn't a true cross between Harry Potter and Brutal Legend, it more like an AU of 5th year. At the end of the TWT last year, Harry went missing but now he's back to be a Legend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I came up with this because I am a fan of the Harry Potter series and the Brutal Legend game. (Both of which I do not own the rights to. But, you already know that ;) )**_

**Legend of the Metal King**

It was the beginning of the school year and the mood was in low spirits. No one has seen Harry ever since the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. Hermione Granger was sighing as she was playing with her food. "Can't believe this!" Said Ron Weasley, "no Quiddich this year?"

"Can't be helped Ron," said Ginny.

"What about you Hermione, do you think things can't be helped with no quiddich?" Hermione got mad, then she glared at Ron.

"Is this all you care about?" She said, "QUIDDICH? WHAT ABOUT FINDING HARRY?"

"Oh here we go!" Said Ron, "it's always about Harry isn't it? I'd bet you wish he was here don't you?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YES! I WISH HARRY WAS HERE! SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" What she didn't know was her anger charged up her magic and she was glowing. After she made the wish the entire Great Hall went dark even the bewitched ceiling went cloudy.

"What's going on?" Just then there was a slight bell tolling, the music started.

(Play 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' by Metallica)

Just then at the main door there were scenes of a battle, bodies laid everywhere, beheaded and halved then people started to come in with huge shields covering the entrance. Then they opened up revealing a man, standing at 6 foot 8 inches, he was wearing a cape and a helmet of a metal half skull mask, chain mail headdress and a crown. Just then Luna Lovegood gasped, "what is it Luna?" Said her house member Lavender Brown.

"It's him," she said fearfully.

"Who?"

"The '_Emperor_'."

"The who?"

"He was known as one of the **Metal Kings**, they were the greatest of the great. Not even the 'Dark Lord' could stand up to them. If he has his 'War-hammer', he is the real deal." Everyone was looking at the man and things started to go to hell when Snape opened his mouth.

"Who are you?" He said, the man didn't say anything. "I said, 'who are you'?" The Emperor still didn't say a word. Then Snape did the worse thing he could've done, he attacked him. He fired a Crucio at the king and one of his defenders had blocked it. Then hit him with his shield send him to the floor. Then as the defender was about to attack again, the king raised his hand stopping him. Snape got up and tried to attack the defender but the king hit him with a sucker punch sending him back to the floor.

"**If You Wanted A Fight With Someone Then I Suggest You Fight Me!**" Where the king's first words in the Great Hall. He held out his hand a 4 foot long warhammer appeared in his hand. It had a huge block head with skulls on the front and back of it and on the handle, and spikes on the top of it. Luna's eyes widened.

"It is him," she said. Now that they got a really good look at him, they could see that he was 7 foot 8, he took off his cape revealing his body. He was huge, but not so much that one would think he was on performance enhancing drugs. He had on a gold breastplate, cod piece, gauntlets, knee and shin guards, and red and gold tights and boots. He was larger than life and had an aura that commands respect. Snape didn't disappoint him he threw stunners, unforgivables and even the killing curse at him and they just rolled off of the king.

" **You Gave Your Best Shot,**" the king said. "**Now It Is My Turn!**" With that, he attacked slamming his warhammer into Snape's body sending him flying in to a wall. Then he kicked Snape in the face, drove his knee into his face breaking the beak he calls a nose sending him flying head over ass and into the head table. Then he got up and headed for the king spitting out blood, then the king hit Snape with his hammer sending him to his knees. The warhammer disappeared and he held his hand out and the souls of the area started to form a twister as something started to come out of it.

It was a large broadsword, with skulls on the handle and heated. "**You Have Failed, Severnus Snape.**" He said, "**And As Per Punishment DEATH!**" He was about to jab the sword into his back when someone stopped him.

"NO!" She rushed to him and grabbed his arm.

"HERMIONE!" Said Ron.

"Don't kill him. Please." The King stopped but didn't remove his sword from Snape's back, just then they heard a woman's voice.

"What would you give in return for Severnus Snape's life?" She said.

Without missing a beat she said, "my life." The Great Hall gasped, the woman walked over to them. She was in white robes and had a hood covering her head.

"You would sacrifice your life for someone who would let you die because you are a 'mudblood'?" She said, Snape was now feeling his soul burning. "One that wouldn't care if you were human or not, that would rather have this school teaching purebloods?" The one of the Slytherins spoke up.

"I don't see what's so bad about that!" Were the last word he said as a dagger split his 'Adam's apple' in half vertically killing him.

"Now that we have silenced the 'peanut gallery', do you still wish him spared?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then, so be it." The king removed his sword from Snape's back and sent energy into the girl forcing the weakness out of her. She grew to 6 foot 8, with a double d to an e-cup bust line, her body was perfectly built and was in medieval armor, chain-mail headdress, her skin was pale and beautiful. She had the beauty of a veela. She knelt to the woman, "Severnus Snape your soul is now in the 'mudblood's' hands. Our lord would never give up his kill but, he wanted an Empress consort."

"**You May Take Him Now.**" Said the king, Ron was upset. This poof just stole his girl, he was about to attack him proving that sometimes, inbreeding does not work. As he was up on the king, Hermione stopped him by kicking him in the ribs, sending him into a wall.

"_Do Not Put Your Filthy Hands On My Emperor!_" She said and lowered her leg. Then she saw a toad looking woman in pink, "_YOU! Come Here!_" Undersecretary Deloris Umbridge didn't know what was going on but was compelled to do as the 'mudblood' empress said and knelt to her. She pulled out a kitana with a red and gold handle. "_This Is '__Truth Bringer__', My Personal Sword. It Shall Reveal Any And All Truths That You Will Try To Hide._" She stabbed her with it.

"**Let's Try Something Easy, What Is Your Name?**" Umbridge's eyes were glazed.

"Deloris Jane Umbridge."

"_Why Are You At Hogwarts?_"

"To destroy the Headmaster's credibility."

"**That Won't Be A Long Stretch.**" The king mumbled, the queen elbowed him in the gut. "**Ow! Uh I Mean, Who Sent You Here?**"

"Minister Fudge."

"_Does He Know The Truth Of Voldermort's Return?_"

"Yes."

"**Then Why Is He Trying To Ruin Lord Potter's Good Name?**"

"He wanted the glory himself."

"_I See, Thank You Madam Umbridge._" The sword turned gold, "_Now You Will Go Back To The Ministry, Resign And Never Come Back To The United Kingdom. For If You Do You Will Be Killed._" She nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. Then the queen turned to the king and saw him. She slowly wrapped her arms around her king and kissed him. That was when Dumbledore wanted to know who the young man was.

"Young Man who are you?" He said, the king just laughed.

"**So, You Wish To Know Who I Am? Very Well,**" he deformed himself and the entire Great Hall were in shock at whom it was.

"You're..." Said McGonagall.

TBC

Note: _For the 'Metal King', I thought up a cross between Shao Khan (from Mortal Kombat) and Thor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"...Harry! Where have you been?" Said McGonagall. Harry was now so very different, he was buffed, but more of an acrobat than a bodybuilder. His hair was now longer, straight and to the small of his back. His eyes were as clear as liquid emeralds, he wasn't wearing his glasses because he didn't need them anymore. He was in a T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, a leather vest, wrist bands, a crown on his brow that was slanted to the side, gold and platinum hoop earrings, and a small gold and platinum hammer pendant on a necklace around his neck.

He was carrying a guitar on his back, twin desert eagles in a shoulder harness under his arms and a kodachi on the small of his back. He slightly smiled as a lock of his hair covered the left side of his face. He waved his 'knights' away and they left, Hermione was back in her school uniform but she was so different as well. Her bust was now larger, she was taller and slightly curvier. Her skin and hair were perfect. She looked at Harry with a smile and kissed him on the lips. Then he walked out to McGonagall and gave her a big hug.

His advisor was also changed, she was a tall, gorgeous, well built red head that Hermione only saw in photos; that Harry had. This was Lily Potter! "I thought she was dead?" She said.

"Oh yes, well I got better." She said.

"Hey we can talk about everything later." Harry said, "right now. I am hungry." With that he walked over to the 'Sorting Hat' and place it on his head.

"_Ah, it's so good to be back in you head Mr. Potter._" He said.

"_Hello, Ryan._" Said Harry, "_sorry about the battlefield._"

"_Nonsense, this is something I'd could get used to. Now let's see where we can resort you._" He said and looked in to his mind and saw everything he was battling armies of demons, monsters and the 'Armies of the World' with 3 other beings. One was carrying a huge battle-axe, another was carrying a spiked club, the final one was carrying a long war blade. They were armored and were kicking so much ass.

"_Impressive, Mr. Potter. Very impressive, I guess there is only one place for you to go to. But, there is a problem._"

"_Problem?_"

"_Yes, you see there were 4 more founders of Hogwarts. One believed in justice and protecting the world. Another believed in vengeance, the third believed in using power in the right way and the last believed in faith in others and in themselves._"

"_So what do I have to do?_"

"_Go to the Headmaster's office, in the far wall in a safe the release word is 'Metal King'. The wall will open up and there will be 4 portraits inside, remove them and replace the former headmaster portraits with them. The true power of the school will be back._"

" _Alright I'll do it, but where you going to put me?_"

"_Time being you will..._ STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Gryffindor cheered and Harry took off the hat and walked over to Hermione.

"What's going on," she said as no one could hear them over the cheers.

"There are 4 more founders." Her eyes widen.

"What do we do?"

"I'll have one of my spies go in to see if they can find the wall." He waved one of the people that came with him. He was non-descriptive and dressed in robes and cloaks. "Go to the Headmaster's office and check the far wall for a safe. To open it: say 'Metal Kings'." The man nodded and took off, he softly smiled at Hermione as he stared in to her eyes. Not hearing Dumbledore calling him.

"MR. POTTER!" He said, Harry turned to look at the pathetic Headmaster.

"Yes dear?" He said and the entire room started to laugh and Dumbledore was mad.

"Where have you been?"

"Well that's kind of personal." He said, then he turned back to Hermione and started to make plans for the holidays.

"You Will Answer Me!" Dumbledore growled, Harry just glared at the Headmaster and he backed off. Then Harry stood, his feet were off the floor and he floated to the Headmaster who in turn gulped. "N-Now Harry, I just wanted to know where you were. You are the ..." Harry grabbed the old man and lifted him off the floor.

"The Boy Who Lived. The Only One Who Can Beat Voldermort. The One I Am GOING TO SCREW OVER!" He said, then smiled. "Take your pick." Then he grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. "Let me tell you something old man!" He growled, "there are only a handful of people I answer to; God, my mother, the other 'Metal Kings' and Hermione. Now, I don't see you in a skirt with big breasts, I don't see you in armor, so you must be God right?" He pulled one of his glocks, "let's test that theory shall we?" He pointed it at his forehead with the hammer pulled back.

"Now Mr. Potter, you don't have to kill the Headmaster." Said McGonagall, the entire room was quiet.

"Oh but I have to Professor, if I don't then he keeps trying to run things. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to take him out? I bet he has a graveyard in his closet. What's one more body?" Just then Lily flew over to him and touched his shoulder.

"What did I tell you?" She said, Harry sighed, twirled his gun and holstered it.

"Let you handle everything," he said then he threw Dumbledore down in his seat.

"Go sit back down next to Hermione." She said and he did. "Now Albus, Harry was with me at all times and vice versa. So don't worry about where Harry's been."

"But Lily..."

"Stay out of our business." Just as she was talking to Dumbledore, the spy had told him the portraits were removed and ready to go. Harry nodded and made a clone of himself then 'ported to the headmaster's office.

TBC


End file.
